


A Matter of Time And Space

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Characters Reading Fanfic, Doctor Who fans, F/M, Gen, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly Sherlock & Molly 221b ficlet written for potemkinx to the prompt "Sherlock finds Molly reading fanfics on the internet, fandom of your choice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Time And Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potemkinx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=potemkinx).



> A/N: Written for potemkinx as part of Sherlolly week to the prompt "Sherlock finds Molly reading fanfics on the internet, fandom of your choice ".

"You do realise the physics makes no sense."

Molly startled in her seat at the deep voice suddenly _very_ close to her ear right as the Master appeared in the fic. Sherlock continued to lean forward for a better look, peering over her shoulder, rudely reading the screen as he must have been doing for at least a minute.

"Actually I didn't know that, and no, I don't care."

She reclined in her chair, hoping the move would force him to backup. He didn't move an inch though, eyes scanning over the contents of the screen, apparently not bothered it placed his face mere inches away from hers.

"Doesn't it ruin the suspension of disbelief?"

"Some might say the intrusion of real life ruins that," she said pointedly.

When he reached the end of the chapter he didn't go away, he further invaded her space by reaching forward over her to click her mouse for the next chapter.

"Do you do this every lunchtime, read stories posted free online by amateurs?"

"I might spend a few hours here and there, it's all bit of fun really," she laughed weakly under Sherlock's scrutiny.

"You find nonsensical _inaccurate_ tales about an unnamed medic traveling across dimensions fun?"

"You like Kilroy," she blurted out and she knew by his silence she had him beat.


End file.
